Roses are Red
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: -"Roses are red and violets are blue, it's your fault for making me love you."
1. Roses are red

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance

* * *

"Roses are red and violets are blue…" I paused.

For our English homework this week Mrs. Bitterman assigned each one of us to write a poem. The poem had to be at least eight lines and had to be appropriate. This was harder than I originally thought.

I groaned, "Roses are red and violets are blue, I hate broccoli and so do you?" I tried. Honestly I almost had a guaranteed F just waiting for me. I sighed, scribbling out the previous so called poem I wrote.

I crumpled the piece of paper in my hand and tossed it behind my shoulder. Maybe I could call in sick tomorrow…but wait we have filming on Wednesday can't miss that.

My thought were suddenly interrupted by a voice I knew too well, "Roses are red and violets are blue I hate broccoli and so do you." I turned around to see Chad reading off the paper I had carelessly thrown across the room.

"Wow Munroe, I appreciate you trying to write me a love poem and all, but could you make it more original?" He asked egotistically.

I glared at him. "They're not for you, they're for homework." I sneered. Chad shrugged, "Somehow, I don't think you'll get a very good grade." He informed me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "If you're so good at making poems why don't you try it? It's not as easy as it seems!" I challenged.

Chad paused for a second before replying, "Roses are red and violets are blue, god made me handsome what happened to you?" He snickered lightly as I just glared at him.

"Yeah well, roses are red and violets are blue, Zac Efron's hot and waaaaaay better than you!" I countered. It was Chad's turn to glare.

"Roses are red and violets are blue,

If I had a lawyer I would sue."

Chad threatened.

"Roses are red and violets are blue, you're even jerkier than anyone else I ever knew." I kept up. Chad paused before continuing, "Roses are red and violets are blue, change your ring tone instead of that annoying moo."

I shook my head, unbelievable how immature he was being, "Roses are red and violets are blue, I'm busy and I have work to do!" I said, pushing him out the door.

"Wait Sonny wait!"

"What?" I spat?

"Roses are red and violets are blue, the stove is hot and so are you." He said smoothly, adding a smile at the end.

I couldn't help but smile too, for some reason I could never stay mad at him.

I reopened the door for him, as he timidly stepped back in.

"Still need help on that poem?" he asked me. "Nah." came my reply.

_Roses are red and violets are blue_

_It's no secret that I love you_

_I hitch a breath when you are near_

_When you come closer, I'm gasping for air_

_I want you close I want you now_

_I'm falling faster than I usually allow_

_My mood ring traces are covered by hate_

_I can't stop thinking that this is all fate_

_Bottled up inside are feelings I'll never show_

_Thing's I never told you, things you'll never know_

_I can't like you, can't have you, can't hold you, can't see you_

_Roses are red and violets are blue_

_I built up walls, but you're breaking through_

_And I just end up loving you_

* * *

yay! please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Violets are blue

Ok so I promised everyone that when a one shot got up to 20 reviews I'd but up a sequel so here's the sequel to roses are red.

Oh yeah for those of you who were wondering if I wrote the poem last time, yes I did :P glad you guys liked it!

P.S. Shout out to lol3 thanks for always reviewing my stories and I'm glad you like them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance

* * *

"Roses are red and violets are blue, I built up walls but you're breaking through and I just end up loving you." I read aloud.

I smiled in content. I've finally done it. I finally wrote a poem worthy of an A, and tomorrow Mr. Bitterman better hand it to me. I smiled again and reread it to myself for the third time.

Suddenly I noticed a figure looming over me. I quickly glanced around to see Chad leaning over me, reading the piece eyeing the piece of paper in my hand. "Chad!" I yelled.

His eyes shimmered for a split second, "What?" he asked intrigued. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?!" I yelled, still embarrassed by the fact he just read the poem I wrote that was inspired by him.

He gave a half shrug, "So who's the poem for?" he asked as though he could care less. "No one," I replied casually. Chad gave me a strange look. "So, are you gonna hand that in tomorrow?" He asked again.

"Yep," I answered proudly. Chad gave a chuckle. "Roses are red and violets are blue, you're poem was impressive but not really true." He said mischievously, his eyes were sparkling in anticipation.

I decided to play along. "Roses are red and violets are blue, how would you know what's real or untrue?" I asked, my tone matching his.

He gave a semi smirk before replying, "Roses are red and violets are blue, something's are worthless and others are worth holding onto."

"You didn't answer my question." I said breaking the rhyming streak. Chad rolled his eyes. "Sonny you can't write an inspirational poem without the inspiration, it's like against the law of poetry!" he explained to me.

"The law of poetry?" I asked sarcastically. "Whatever," Chad bit, walking towards my vanity mirror. "What's your point?" I asked following blonde drama actor's gaze. Chad gave a mere shrug, "I'll be your inspiration." He said nonchalantly.

Was he serious? "What?" I let out. "I said, you have the honor of having me as your inspiration." He spelled out for me.

"What do you mean?" I asked laughingly. "I mean, your poem should be about me." Chad stated. I looked at him disbelievingly. "Chad, the poem is due tomorrow and I spent forever on this one!" I said gesturing to my poem.

"Ooh, better get started then." He taunted. "Chad I am not rewriting my poem!" I exclaimed. "Besides it was inspired by you." I muttered quietly to myself.

"What was that?" Chad asked. "Nothing!" I quickly countered my voice breaking as it got higher. Chad confidently strode towards me, a smirk evident on his face.

My eyes widened as he got closer. "Who was the poem inspired by?" he asked again, his voice dangerously calm. I groaned, knowing I couldn't lie to him, not when he was right in front of me, his eyes darkening to match his mood.

I walked over the couch sitting down with Chad sitting beside me. "It was inspired by you, okay?" I admitted. "Really?" He asked curiously. I turned to look at him, "Look Chad I-" before I could finish my sentence, I was cut short by his lips on mine.

-

_Roses are red and violets are blue_

_Something's are worthless, some are worth holding on to_

_When I met you things changed for better for worse_

_Every time you're near, I'm clenching for thirst_

_You in my life is like a dangerous ride _

_I'm walking on eggshells every time we collide_

_I wanna say hi, but leave with goodbyes_

_Just seeing you clears up my skies_

_Annoying you daily always leaves me with a smile_

_I hate you, I love you, I know I'm in denial_

_The blinding light is too much to take _

_I can't help but get closer whether it's real or it's fake_

_I wanna hear you say you love me, I need to hear you say you care_

_But when am I gonna realize that life' is just unfair_

* * *

Ha ha! I am done! Anyway, if I get over 20 reviews for this chapter I'll but up a 3rd chapter.

And if you're wondering the poem above was written in Chad's point of view, tell me what you think!

Oh yeah which one shot do you guys think I should write a sequel for?


	3. Roses are Red and Violets are Blue

**First off, thanks so much for the reviews I just put up the sequel and I'm already writing the third one! **

**But I'm sorry to say, that this is the ending. :( **

**On a happier note please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

* * *

I smiled picking up the rose that lay on my vanity desk, beside the rose lay a note. _Roses are red and violets are blue, know that I'll be thinking of you._

"Aw." I gushed out loud.

Just then Tawni walked into the room eyeing the rose. "Chad?" She asked knowingly. I nodded still awestruck. She jokingly rolled eyes before walking over to me.

I smiled brightly handing the card to her. "Roses are red and violets are blue know that I'll be thinking of you." She read, before pulling back and giving me a strange look.

"Ew," She stated bluntly. I sighed and pulled the note out of her grasp. "You may not like it," I started, placing the rose in a vase and adding water. "But Chad and I are dating now." I continued, bending down to smell the rose.

"So are you gonna leave him a note?" Tawni casually asked. I glanced at her weirdly while she held her hands up in defense. "Sorry, I just thought it was your thing!" She argued.

Just then a thought popped in my mind, "It is our thing." I said excitedly to myself before pulling out a blank sheet of paper.

*Chad's Pov*

I quickly shut the door in my dressing room. Rehearsals dragged on forever, I was so glad to be able to have time to relax. (Yes even Chad Dylan Cooper gets tired of Mackenzie Falls)

I placed my jacket on my desk before realizing there was a note taped on the edge of the desk. I retrieved the piece of paper before reading aloud,

"Roses are red and violets are blue, you'll always have me, just like a tattoo."

I smiled to myself. As cheesy as it sounds, I enjoyed the poems we wrote to each other. I wonder what time Sonny gets off work. Oh well, whipping out my cell phone I quickly pushed a few buttons and whirled it back in my pocket smirking as I imagined the brunettes reactions.

*Sonny Pov*

I skipped my way to the dressing room Tawni and I shared, rehearsals were great! We were doing a new one on really sticky gum. Just then my phone started mooing as I quickly pulled it out.

_Roses are Red and violets are blue, it's your fault for making me love you._

I smiled a huge grin as I pushed open the door to my dressing room. Tawni was sitting in front of her vanity mirror applying lip gloss. "Where have you been?" She asked curiously considering my huge smile.

"Oh I went to the prop house to drop of the props for the gum sketch." I replied still smiling. Tawni walked over to me, a sly smile forming on her face. "What's got you so happy?" She asked anxiously.

I pulled out my phone and showed her the text. "I thought he left you cheesy comments all the time." She acknowledged.

I gave a small eye roll, "But it's the first time he said he loved me!" I exclaimed.

Tawni handed me back my phone. "Sonny things like 'I love you' should be said in person, not by text." She explained. Well now that she mentioned it, she was right.

"Whatever it's still sweet." I muttered.

Tawni gave a semi smile, "What's sweet the note or Chad?" she challenged. "Chad's sweet." I answered.

"Yes, I am." A voice said from the doorway. Tawni and I whipped our heads around to see Chad leaning against the door frame of our dressing room.

"Chad!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him to give him a hug which he gladly accepted. From the back I heard Tawni make gagging noises. I smiled brightly up at him. "So I take it you got my text?" he asked happily. I nodded still smiling.

"Okay I'm gonna go now!" I heard Tawni muster as she pushed past us to get to the door.

After Tawni left Chad turned his attention back to me, "So what'd you think?" he asked. I lifted my head and looked to the ceiling pretending to think hard, before looking right in to his striking blue eyes,

"Roses are red and violets are blue, I hope you know I feel the same way too." I replied shyly. Chad pulled me in again for a second hug, I giggled loudly.

Suddenly I pulled back, "Wait I need to hear you say something." I said cautiously, hoping he would catch on. But this is Chad Dylan Cooper were talking about, master womanizer.

He just smirked before replying, "Roses are red and violets are blue, Sonny Munroe, I love you."

-

_Roses are red and violets are blue_

_I think I might be in love with you_

_I don't believe in destiny, I barely believe in fate_

_But somehow with you, I'm never up to date_

_When I take a step closer, you take a step back_

_With such strong emotion, I don't know how to keep track_

_Is this hate or is this love?_

_I think it might be all of the above_

_You make me nervous, you make me swoon_

_I keep on repeating this is all too soon_

_But when you smile or smirk, I know it's all worth it_

_Love is a game, I will never forfeit_

_Roses are red and violets are blue_

_Words could not describe, what you put me through_

_But when I tell you, and I tell you true_

_I'd tell you when roses were red and violets were blue_

* * *

**Okay! I officially declare this the end of Roses are Red! Unless one of you can change my mind in a review :P**

**But for now, thanks you guys for all your reviews, thanks for everyone who said theyu loved my poems :) I really appreciate it. I love you all so much!**

**Sincerely Sugar-rush4eva**


	4. Thanks So Much

Hey guys! This isn't really chapter, but I wrote a poem for all of you who reviewed They really mean a lot to me and sometimes I really appreciate them.

* * *

Hello everyone I'm just here to say

You're reviews mean a lot, they brighten my day

**Zillionz** you're awesome, **casual4** you're the best

**Zanessarobsten4ever**, you're unlike the rest

**Becky** you're poem was quite special, though it didn't rhyme

**MissyCDC** you're amazing but CDC's mine ;)

**Willow Sage Rose**, haven't talked to you in a while

**xxHeadInTheStarsxx** so glad it made you smile

**Tobi Leronee** thanks you're so sweet

**XoppisitesattractX** you're review can't be beat

**Smile XD Widely** and **pippiice** Thank goodness you liked it

You guys are all incredible reviewers, not that I'd ever admit

**Reallyjavannah** you have my support, **elliewelly1** thanks a lot

**Mizamoomoo** after reading your review, I gave it a thought

I won't be continuing the story but this decision was tough

**Xchannybabe** and **StandiumofLillies** I can't thank you enough

**MillyFleur14**, **hgrhfgds** and **Not My Fault** your review made my day

**Storylover18** don't worry I'm here to stay

**Survivor of unrequited love XP** Thanks for taking time to write a review

**Cassie1001**, **Channygirl33** and **lol3**, If you guys weren't here, I don't know what I'd do

**WizardsANDsonnyLUV **I've been wanting to talk to you, sorry for the delay

This is to** Channyluver**, **Channyl-uva96 **and **peachluhver **thanks so much guys, I just wanted to say

**MeggzLOVESchanny** First off, I love Channy too, don't we all?

**LeighBisLove** and **SashaStar **I hope you'll stand tall

**One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick** and **xXSunnySonnyFanXx** Thanks for the review, I hope you're reading this

**Channylover24 **and **alittlebitlonger95** glad you guys liked the kiss

**SWACfan8649** Your review made me laugh

**Selene Melia**, **MaGgIeIsAsTaR **and **Randomgirl21** I'd like to thank you, on all my behalf

**Fanatic-esined** and **HorriblyAddicted **I wanna say thanks, if you're reading this part

**Sonnyandchadstories **and** .Blue **Thanks for supporting me from the start.

**Rose360x1**, **Bellebells** and **Blah **you people are as awesome as ever

**Just-nobody** and **Kendra739 **feel free to PM me whenever

**ShinexLikexGold **and **fANFUN555** what can I say, you guys take my breath away

**Carmel**, you were review number 1

Can I just say thanks, for all that you've done

Ok, that's pretty much all, man doesn't time just fly?

Now with no further ado, I bid thee goodbye


End file.
